Proudspire Manor
Located next to the Bards College in the eastern side of Solitude, Proudspire Manor is the most expensive player-owned house currently available in Skyrim. Acquisition The manor may be bought for 25000 from the Steward after the Jarl's approval is gained, and is a prerequisite to being made a thane. The Dragonborn needs to have completed the The Man Who Cried Wolf quest and a small task for the Jarl. The total cost is 36000 poopoo Upgrades A selection of upgrades are available for purchase from the Steward after you have bought the house. For displaying purposes, this house has 2 Weapon Plaques 2 Shield Plaques 2 Mannequins 5 Weapon Racks 0 Sword Display Cases 0 Dagger Display Cases Known bugs *Bug - (Xbox, PS3, PC) Sometimes walking out on the patio, after purchasing the upgrade, the door will say "Requires Key" even though you have it, making it impossible to enter through the patio door. Entering through the other two entrances still works.(No known fix; confirmed, use "Unlock" on console commands. *Bug - (Xbox, PS3) The weapons rack and mannequins in the basement which can hold weapons/shields/armor do not always work. Sometime weapons can be put in racks but no armor on the mannequins, and vice-versa. The mannequins tend to dissapear regardless of what your place onto it. *Bug - (Xbox, PS3, PC) The weapons rack downstairs will only let you put 3 weapons even though there are 5 slots. This is sometimes not the case if you put swords as opposed to larger weapons such as battleaxes or war axes. *Bug - (Xbox, PS3) Everything in the First Floor Kitchen will fall through the big and small table and onto the floor after leaving your home and reentering. *When you 1st access the mannequins if you place something then remove it without leaving the inventory screen it will duplicate the item when you leave the house.While this can be useful it also means nothing can be displayed except that item. *Near the mannequins there is a texture bug that can appear on the wall behind them(confirmed on PC/360/PS3) *It is possible that when you load a save in the house all your upgrades disapear.This is fixed by reloading your save. *The weapons rack in the master bedroom on the third floor will not allow any weapons to be place in them at all (works on PS3). *Near the weapons rack in the basement, hay floats a few feet in the air above a side table. *Bug - (Xbox 360/PS3) The bookshelves will sometimes "consume" books, making the shelf inaccesable and not showing the books to be there at all (Leaving your house and re-entering makes this permanent). Tested twice and it consumed my books at both occasions (PS3). *(Slow Time shout needed) You can buy this house for free by talking to Falk and clicking the option to buy the house. Once you've clicked "I'll Take It" back out of the conversation quickly then shout out Slow Time and walk to the cupboard behind Falk and store your coins inside it. Once you've stored your coins wait for the shout to run out then you'll get your key to Proudspire Manor, all you have to do now is go back to the cupboard and collect your money. This does not work when buying furniture. To be able to use this bug to your advantage early on, consider finishing The Dark Brotherhood quest line up to Hail Sithis for the 20,000 septim reward. Notes *It is advisable not to buy this House until future updates as it is plagued by a large amount of bugs that can render the house utilities useless or loss of your items. *If you do purchase this house, it is recommended to save often Gallery 2011-11-15_10002.jpg|Proudspire Manor Bedroom 2011-11-15_00005.jpg|Proudspire Manor Entryway and Hall 2011-11-15_00006.jpg|Proudspire Manor Kitchen Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00007.jpg|Proudspire Manor Living Room Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00008.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor - Stairway 2011-11-15_00009.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor 2011-11-15_00010.jpg|Proudspire Manor Arcane Enchanter Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00011.jpg|Proudspire Manor Alchemy Lab Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00012.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor Proudspire Manor - patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - door to patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Door to Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - kitchen.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Kitchen Proudspire Manor - first flor entrance.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Living Room Proudspire Manor - ground level - alchemy lab.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Alchemy Lab Proudspire Manor - ground level - enchanting area.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Arcane Enchanter Area Proudspire Manor - second floor - bedroom.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor - Bedroom Proudspire Manor - second floor.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Solitude Category:Skyrim